Miner Tantrum (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Notice: Location Packs and all levels in them are currently not in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. Miner Tantrum is the first level of the Venture Hell Location Pack in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Chamber of Mining The goal of this level is to kill Robert Jacob. You cannot kill Jacob directly, though. So instead you must get to him another way. Run to the far right side of the room. Climb the ladder onto the cliff and laser the gold covering hanging from the ceiling. A rope will come down, which you need to climb to get the floating studs. Then glide over to the cliff in the back right corner. Pick up the Scarlet Rock leaning in the corner, hop down off the cliff and attach the Scarlet Rock to the machine on the floor. If you are going for "For the Win" take a moment to destroy the LEGO block wall in the right corner. Enter the alcove and pick up the blue and purple studs tucked away in both corners. Kill the 3 Shooters on pedestals against the right wall for more studs if you like. Now head to the left side of the room. Be careful not to fall into the magma pool as you break the 2 sizable boxes on the edge of the floor. Use the leftover pieces to build a winch, which then automatically hauls a Shooter gripping a chest out of the molten rock. Break the treasure chest to get studs. There are also 3 more Shooters on pedestals along the left wall, plus various small bottles in the left corner that you can smash for studs. When you are ready to move on, climb the ladder on the left to reach the cliff above. Jump to grab the handrail mounted on the wall above, climb across and drop down on the corner cliff. Shove the treasure chest along the checkerboard tiles and off the edge. Use the leftover bobs to build a ladder so the other characters can climb up. Laser through the gold and walk into the alcove on the back wall. Then climb the ladder and stand on the blue and silver platform in front of the barred alcove. Turn the mechanism to move the platform across the hole so you can hop onto the L shaped cliff on the right. Turn the crank as the fire below the platform go out, so you do not get toasted (this is just for the trophy, though; Extinctions are immune to fire). When you reach this cliff, the ladder extends automatically, which is handy in case you fall and need to climb back up. Yank the gold off with your laser, extending 2 bitty cliffs. Use these to jump across to the cliff where Robert Jacob is standing. The viking leaps down to the floor and in the process knocks down a cage, releasing a gold lever. Then he goes through a doorway in the background to emerge on a platform above the Scarlet Rock mechanism on the right side of the room. At this point, Terrence Jacob will attack, and Cyan Jacob will emerge from the doorway in the background. You will need to battle them as you continue. When you kill the Cyan Jacob, his pickax remains behind for a moment before vanishing. Grab it before it disappears. Do not worry if you cannot steal one right away; Cyan Jacob will continue to revive through the rest of the level. Take the lever and use it to turn the mechanism at the front and center of the cliff. This raises the assault BBQ rack out of the floor, depositing another Scarlet Rock on the mechanism. Pick it up and place it on one of the spokes to the right. Now, if you have not already done so, kill Cyan Jacob and pick up his pick. While holding a pickax, your character will be able to drill through the Cracked LEGO right of the doorway where the Jacobs emerge. Drilling the LEGO causes it to sink into the floor, revealing a small platform. Step onto the platform and ride up to the cliff above, where you will find another Scarlet Rock in the back corner straight ahead. Pick it up, hop down to the floor and place the Scarlet Rock on the remaining spoke in the machine on the right. Once all 3 Scarlet Rocks have been attached, laser the machine to repair it. This moves the platform where Robert Jacob is standing over the burner, causing him to fry and ending the level. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels